Storage class memory (SCM) combines the low latency and byte-addressability of dynamic read access memory (DRAM) with the non-volatility, areal density, and economical characteristics of traditional storage media. Furthermore, given the byte-addressability and low latency of SCM technologies, central processing units (CPU) can access data stored in SCM without buffering the data in DRAM. Consequently. SCM technologies blur the distinction between computer memory and traditional storage media, and enable single level architectures without DRAM. Unlike traditional main memory and disk storage configurations, SCM provides a single level architecture. What is needed however is a system that manages the allocation of SCM in a single level architecture.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.